Mackinaw River
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: This tale takes place during "A Fistful Of Charms" and it's a bit AU in some regards, but hey it's Ravy. Surely that's enough enticement to make you want to take a peek, and it's all in Ivy's POV people. (Which to me is very alluring.)


Disclaimer: I'm not the creator of the books that inspired this. Because if I were, their'd be no need for this piece of wishful thinking.

A/N: This story starts right after Rachel has transformed back from the demon curse that turned her into a werewolf, and things progress from that point. Also, mind the rating people and Ivy's POV is the only way I travel.

A/N 2: Music not only greases the wheels for me, it also keeps them from falling off and these song's did that for me: "One And The Same", "I Am The Highway", "What You Are" & "Be Yourself" by Audioslave

* * *

**"Makinaw River"**

* * *

I got the distinct impression from the way Rachel looked at me, she wanted me to be impressed. Needless to say I was, seeing her as a huge red wolf does demand attention; not only to the visual, but also to the skill it required for the transformation. However, another layer of demon smut on her soul is not something to be awed over; not that I'm judging. Fearful, would be a better way of describing my emotions on what Rachel is becoming-lately.

And then, there's the simple fact that crap for brains is riding shotgun in the van with us. I'm actually glad I will never understand what Rachel saw in him, because if I think on it too much it triggers my gag reflex. But as of now, his current smell is doing a pretty damn good job of that all by its lonesome. Even after a shower the man just reeks to me._ I wouldn't touch his sour blood, not even to drain him dry._

A softly uttered "Good God" from Rachel and the sound of a zipper being yanked up on her jeans pulls me out of my inner ramblings. She pokes her head through the curtain divider in the van to kneel between the space in the front seats. I glance at Rachel in the rearview mirror, and she is predictably eye fucking Nick. _I'm going to be sick, I may have to pull over._ I clear my throat to dislodge the lump that is just suddenly there, and glare at Rachel simultaneously for the way her insane mind works from time to time.

"Watch the car!" Rachel shrills loudly. And with my reflexes being what they are, I avoid rear-ending the Toyota in front of us. Rachel looks at me harshly, and Nicky-boy is grabbing the dash like it's a life preserver. _Damn! Making him eat a little dashboard could have been worth a giggle._ I smile broadly at the thought, accidentally scaring the driver I almost love tapped. _Oops?_ I drum my fingers on the steering wheel; waiting on the lights to free me from their hierarchy. Meanwhile, Rachel is digging into her cavernous purse for charms. _No doubt for Nick. God that woman! Forget the whole let me kiss it better shit, she wants to fuck it better._

Then I smell blood, "Ah, Rachel...what do you think you're doing now?" I ask questioningly.

"What? I'm just invoking some pain amulets." She replies earnestly.

I pause, "Nevermind." I say morosely, cracking the window to let in some fresh air to expel the scent of Rachel's blood. The lights finally change, and I move the lumbering van forward; being generous with the gas pedal in the jerky traffic flow. _I prefer my motorcycle, this thing is about as much fun to drive as watching cement dry._

"Hey, Ivy?" Rachel's voice pulls my focus back to her.

"Yes?" I reply, looking at her in the rearview mirror once again. Rachel is currently twisting around inspecting herself, I smirk slightly at the visual.

"Are my freckles gone?" She asks offhandedly._ This witch can be vain at times. And didn't she just get all miffed about the close call earlier due to my distracted driving?_

I can't help but smile, I'm so smitten with her. All things that most would classify as annoying I suddenly find cute-the turn take it! "Open your mouth." I request levelly. _If her freckles are gone, then her dental fillings will be wiped away also._

Rachel seems pleased with this development that is until she comes across her still remaining demon mark. I notice her neck as she twists around assessing herself, "Your neck is bite free." I state softly. Rachel's head snaps up to return my gaze in the rearview mirror, "Do you want me to see if all your marks are really gone?" I offer seductively, I can feel my eyes showing a bit of hunger to her.

Then I hear crap for brains loudly clear his throat, no doubt a pathetic attempt to interrupt our moment. But it doesn't work, Rachel nods her approval. I exhale in satisfaction and desire, as my eyes fully dilate. I reach out and touch Rachel's blood with my senses, searching for my mark on her and within her. I hear Rachel inhale sharply, and I smell her arousal. _Thanks and boundless praise to all thing's holy, that no curse can wipe me from her blood._ I hear a small moan slip past Rachel's lips, and I pull back. I have no wish to embarrass her, so I break our reflected eye contact in the mirror, "Sorry. But it's all still there; just the visual marks are gone, not what they leave behind." I say apologetically, while twisting my crushing grip on the van's steering wheel.

With her arousal still raging in her veins, Rachel moves to the back of the van and sits down on the cot. I roll the window all the way down, the cold air whipping through my hair. But I don't feel it, I still feel Rachel and the warmth that thinking about her always brings. Then Rachel bolts up and rushes back to the front, "Nick, what if I lost what Trent's dad did to help me?"

_Nick-fucking-crap-for-brains? _I watch as said jackass turns in his seat to smile at Rachel, "You're fine Ray-ray. Since the vamp virus is still in your cells, then nothing else is changed." He reassures her; grabbing her hand in his grubby one. _I can't watch this shit! _I turn to look out the window, not really watching my driving anymore. The Makinaw River is rushing beneath us, as we cross the bridge over my own troubled waters. But the traffic slows and I'm stopped yet again. The light changes just as I hear Rachel's breathing increase, even over the sounds coming in through the window of the van. _Oh for fucks sake!_ I speed up abruptly, jerking the van in motion.

_And I'm stopped yet again. _"It wasn't a charm, it was a demon curse." I say tersely, effectively halting their little moment. "And Rachel put alot of black on her soul while saving your worthless ass, crap for brains." I finish, as the light turns green and I jerk us once again.

I hear Nick gasp, "A demon curse? Ray-ray, please tell me you didn't buy a curse to help me."_ I hate his fuckin pet name for her!_

"Rachel huffs, "I'm a white witch, and I didn't make any deal, I did it myself."

"How? You can't!" I listen to him protest. _I wonder if I were to just stop the car and get out, would they notice. _I tap the brakes harshly at the yellow light. I hear Jenk's on the horn behind me, I smile wickedly to myself; as I tune back in to the frontseat bickersons. _What the..._

"Are you calling Rachel a liar?" I turn in my seat sideways to glare at this sorry excuse for a man.

He shrinks under my gaze, "I didn't say that, but to my knowledge the only way you can get a working demon charm is from a demon."

I laugh darkly, "You don't know shit, crap for brains." I retort, while mentally daring him to give me an excuse to put a little fear back into him.

"Stop it, both of you!" Rachel shouts, "You're like two kids fighting on a playground."

I shrug and turn back to face the windshield, Nick leans out the window to pay our toll. I ease my foot on the accelerator, and we move forward smoothly. Rachel retreats to the cot in back once more, to stew for a spell. I mentally laugh to myself at that little euphemism, as we draw closer to the part of the bridge that is under construction-and Were's? _The hairy brigade is just out in full force today._

I tighten my grip on the steering wheel and gun the van a bit, before they can spot us. I glance back in the rearview to wink at Rachel, "who's hungry, because I'm most definitely hungry." I can see Nicky-boy cringe out of the corner of my eye and smell his fear, both make me smile.

I pull into a truck-stop and hide us between two semi's. _To do a little last minute auto detailing._ I think to myself; smirking. Rachel seems impressed and begrudgingly so does Nick. _I can't believe she slept with that loser._ I roll that thought around in my mind while I let my artistic side loose on the van's hood.

We decide to eat at the dive restaurant, and Rachel's face scrunches up in revulsion at the idea. But once we got inside she seemed pleasantly surprised by what she encountered._ Will she ever learn to not judge thing's solely on appearance?_ I hold the door open for her as she brushes past me, then I let it swing shut behind me. _Tag along Nick can open the damn door for himself._ Jenk's has already snagged a table for us, and Nick run's off to the little boy's room. _I hope he falls in. _Rachel sits at the table next to Jenk's. _Today Rachel seems to be going for a personal record of seeing how much she can annoy me._

"Move your ass, pixy." I say only a little bit threateningly.

"Hold your fangs blood princess," Jenk's says folding his arms across his chest. "I don't want to move, and you can't make me. I'm bigger than you now." _Great, he's a size matters male now._

I sigh, trying to calm my annoyance, "I would have thought you'd be the last person on earth to say bigger is better." I retort flatly, letting the innuendo land with a dull thud.

"Right." Jenk's says, as he gets up and moves.

* * *

Sitting next to Rachel was the only highlight to my meal, the turn of events and Nick's continued presence left a bad taste in my mouth. Later, I went shopping to clear my head and process a little, only to come back to Rachel throwing herself at Nick once again. After seeking refuge in my room, then I had to listen to at all the empty promises of how he can change and second chances bullshit Nick threw at her. And as if sensing his second wind with Rachel wasn't going to happen, he drags my name into the fray in less than kind ways, but I smile as I hear Rachel defend my honor and I fall asleep still smiling.

The next day greets me with a bad smell, because even more shit has in fact hit the fan. _Fucking Nick!_

"Jenk's where the hell is crap for brains?" I ask frantically, placing my hands on my hips.

"Tink's a disney pantysniffer I don't know? Maybe he's in the van with Rachel." He replies and I frown at the suggestion.

Then as if on cue, the van door slides open to reveal at least one witch, "Get your useless ass out here Nick." I shout, but after noticing Rachel's eyes and the sudden smell of tears I tamp down my anger quickly.

"He's not here Ivy." Rachel says, her voice sounding broken.

I rush up to the van door, "God, you've been crying. What did he do to you?" I ask gently. _Frankly, I don't give a fuck where he is right this second, and that makes him one lucky asshole._ Rachel moves back inside the van; I follow her, Jenk's lingers just outside the door.

I watch Rachel's inner turmoil playout on her face and body language, "He...Nick has been telling Al things about me in exchange for favors."

I hate him even more now, "He did what? I'll kill him next time I see him." I state, the venom in my voice lethal.

"No you won't." Rachel says sniffling. "He didn't tell Al anything to bad..."

"For the love of," Jenk's chimes in animatedly. "You seriously can't be defending him right now! He sold you out!"

"I'm not defending him!" Rachel shouts at Jenk's. "This thing with the Were's has to be resolved, so I need him alive. And I'm going to use him the way he used me."

I stare at Rachel, shocked by her choice of words and apparent shift in regards to all things' Nick. But after learning she told him to fuck off, I'm still not convinced of where her head and heart is right now.

"I'll find him. Bring his worthless ass back here. It's been too long since I've...talked to someone like him." Jenks tone pulls me out of my thoughts, I look at him; a smug smile of absolute menace is plastered on his face. "And don't get your witchy panties all twisted Rache, I'll behave."

Jenk's and Jax leave to hunt down shithead. I step further into the van, and I pull the sliding door closed behind me. I see Rachel plopped on the cot and clearly beating herself up pretty hard about Nick, but I can't help myself any longer,"I thought we were exclusive, because I'm not interested in anyone else. And yet I have to watch you babying Nick, I mean what the fuck Rache?" I ask dejectedly, willing her to look up at me. "And you still let him call you by that," I shrug in disgust. "Stupid little pet name still?"

Rachel sighs and wipes under her red-rimmed eyes, "Yeah, I know pretty dumb. And he just keeps reinforcing how naive I really am. I trusted him once upon a time, and he turns around and sells me up the river at his earliest convenience." Rachel closes her eyes and leans backs on the cot. "Asshole, bastard." I listen to her mutter under her breath.

I shake my head and move towards the sink. _I hate it when she avoids my questions._ But instead of being overly disappointed with her, I decide to make her some hot chocolate; a comfort beverage. However, it did very little for me when Rachel offered it after the Piscary blood rape incident, but any kindness from her has always meant the world to me. I find the cocoa and its way past its shelf life, but I break up the compressed chunks into a chipped mug. But I stop my actions briefly when I hear Rachel noting her poor appearance. I push aside the divider curtain and reach into the console, "Ta-da." I say evenly, turning around to show Rachel the tube.

"Lipstick?" Rachel asks, looking at me funny.

I sigh, "No. You put this under your eyes and the vapors will take the red out." I state, as I move back to the heated water to pour into the cocoa. Turning around I offer Rachel the mug, but she shakes her head no, I turn back around to place the mug on the vans sink edge.

"We are exclusive by the way." Rachel states softly, as she gently catches my wrist. _God, everytime she touches me. _A single tear slips from my eye; I have never not trusted her, but the notion she might change her mind about us is always a constant companion of mine. Rachel pulls me down on the cot to sit beside her, and I apply the contents of the tube under her eyes, under duress of course. _I swear Rachel won't hardly let me do the littlest things for her sometimes. _Putting the cap back on the vapor tube, I turn and move the curtain divider aside and throw the tube in the front seat. I turn back to Rachel and use my pinky to even out the application under her eyes, she inhales deeply at the contact; I smile.

"Your skin is flawless, it's really beautiful Rachel." I say sweetly. "But I also loved your freckles." I finish, standing up from the cot smiling down at her.

Suddenly, Rachel's hand darts out to grasp mine, "Don't go." I watch her moisten her lips, as her eyes darken to a deeper hue of green.

I close my eyes and inhale, "You want to do this here?" I ask quietly. _Oh God! The scent of her arousal is enough to make me have a seizure, if that were at all possible._ I open my eyes to look at Rachel, she nods as she pulls me down to her. I lean in to kiss her, watching her eyes close before my own shut down to enhance the sensation of our lips meeting, and then I feel her hands at the small of my back. I pull her up off the cot; our heated kiss slightly breaking, as her body presses into mine forcefully.

A tingle starts as my tongue moves against Rachel's, her breath mingling with mine. She staggers backward, I follow; our lips never parting as Rachel's back hits the wall of the van lightly. Her breath hitches in her throat, as her pulse quickens to an even faster pace, her arms around me pull me in tighter, "Ivy?" She exhales into the kiss, as I move to deepen the kiss again-my tongue tasting her mouth.

I break the kiss, cradling Rachel's face in both of my hands, "God, you smell good." Moving back in, I trail light kisses from Rachel's cheek, down to her collarbone, closing in on where my old scar was and still is. A tiny moan escapes from Rachel's lips, "I've wanted this all day." I smile against her neck at that quiet confession, allowing my teeth to brush along her skin. My hands wander along the underside of Rachel's breasts, her breathing changes again at the sensation; it's almost as if she's fighting for air now.

I move my hand, slowly back down over Rachel's stomach, stopping just shy of the button on her jeans. "Ivy, wait." Rachel slurs somewhat. I move my lips off her neck, and lean back to look into her eyes, "What's wrong, I thought this is what you wanted?" I ask tenderly, moving some of Rachel's hair behind one ear.

She smiles shyly, "I do...I still want you...now. But the curse left me very hairy...everywhere and I haven't had time to get rid of it yet." Rachel finishes, her cheeks showing a cute rapidly reddening blush.

I giggle as I lean back in, and rest my forehead against her's, "I don't care about a little hair Rachel, especially not at this moment." I say as I close my mouth over her's once more, but this time her tongue dominates my mouth as her hips start grinding into mine. I moan as I break the kiss, and move back down to her delicious neck. My lips linger over her pulse point, "You give this to me?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

A very breathy "yes" floats into the air. I exhale loudly and unfasten Rachel's jeans, my hand going into her underwear. "Rachel." I moan her name at the wetness that covers my fingers. I bury my head in her hair as she pulls me even tighter to her, as my fingers dip lower and I explore her. I lick her pulse point, and Rachel writhes against my hand. _She's more than ready for everything now._

I slide my teeth into her neck at the same time as I enter her with two fingers. Rachel's grip on my shoulder becomes forceful, but her knees threaten to give way. With my free hand I grab Rachel's thigh and pull it up to my waist, catching my meaning she brings her other leg up to wrap around my waist. I smile against her neck, as I begin thrusting inside her and pulling her blood into my mouth.

"Oh God, Ivy." Rachel's loud prayer echoes in the van. I start using my hips to aide in the thrusting. The taste of her blood floods my mouth and it's like no other I've ever had, just like the feeling of her body beginning to come undone due to my touch. I move my hand to change the angle so my thumb will touch her pearl with each thrust, "Ivy...don't stop. Don't ever...stop." Rachel's request is loud at first, and is punctuated by my increasing thrusts.

I dig my teeth into her harder as well, as I listen to the erotic muffled wet slapping sound competing with the staccato rhythm of Rachel's breathing. Her arms are clutched around my neck now, like she's afraid I'll disappear if she doesn't hold onto me. Then it happens, like a warm caress, I feel our auras begin to blur into one; Rachel can feel it too, "Ivy...I'm...so close." She whispers breathlessly. I listen to her pounding heart, curling my fingers and pressing them against her rapidly clenching walls, I push inside her deeper.

I break contact with her neck; always careful not to take too much of her blood, as her orgasm hits her hard. Mesmerized by Rachel's body spasming around me, I gently keep moving my fingers inside; coaxing her down from her heights. As the minutes tick by on the vans dashboard clock, I finally ease my fingers out of Rachel. Her arms around my neck tense, "Ivy...that was...our auras." She says just barely above a whisper, as she lowers her legs from around my waist.

Dropping my head to rest against her neck, I lick the two tiny puncture wounds; they heal over almost instantly. Rachel gasps at the contact and I smile against her neck, "Yeah, they almost chimed Rachel, and if we keep doing what we did together, they will. And then it's all over for the both of us." I say letting my voice drop to the register that Rachel loves, while wiping my fingers on my pants leg. _Not that I don't love her taste, but it and the combination of her blood right now would be too much for me to handle._ I smile more at the thought, as my arms wind around her waist.

Rachel pulls back slightly to look at me, I meet her gaze, "What do you mean it's all over?" She asks; worry wrinkling her brow. _Like I could ever dump her?_

I smile and tuck some of that long fiery red hair behind her ear, "It will mean we're soulmates." Rachel leans into my touch. "But I'm already a goner, meaning; I already know there is no one else for me. And I don't need a justification of what my heart and soul already knows."

Rachel smiles broadly, "I love you Ivy. And don't ever forget that," She leans up on kiss me on the lips, "even when one of my ex's stroll back into my life."

I chuckle, "I'll try to remember that." I lightly kiss her back, "I also should issue the same reprimand for you, or have you forgotten how you behaved when Skimmer was in town." I say against her lips.

Rachel pulls back, "That's not fair, or funny." _So much for fighting fire with fire._

I place a kiss on her forehead, "That might be true, but it could be worse." Rachel looks at me questioningly. I move my hands from around her waist, to hold her face in both of my hands. "We could still be waiting for each other."

"Thank God, I finally pulled my head out of my butt." Rachel says smiling.

"Indeed." I say before leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

**Okay, the title was punned from "Mystic River". The opportunity was just too good to pass on, that and I feel it's a mandatory thing to borrow and twist a title from a Clint movie. I hope you enjoyed this AU-ish retelling, because I deliberately forgoed the angst; I'm sick of it-literally, angst makes me physically ill these days. And this was a ****lengthy one shot, so no second helpings will be available. I ain't trying to write a digital book here...cause I ain't got time fo' dat!**


End file.
